Crossroads
by Tekko
Summary: When sent overseas to be stationed in Paris, Axel never thought that one night could change his life forever. Axelx/Roxas, Marluxia/Axel, yaoi, angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Wow. WOW. It has been a while, hasn't it? I've been working on this lil' sucker for over a year (getting distracted between other stories, writer's block, real life and being lazy as hell) but I'm going to say I'm hesitantly pleased with it. There were several different ways I was thinking of doing the ending but all in all I feel this is the most fitting, with it following Axel.

**Warnings:** Foul language, male/male sexual relations, character death, against.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters in here are mine. Hell, even the story is based somewhat loosely off of something that happened to my great-great-great uncle when he was in Paris during the war and went to visit family.

**Other:** KD with salsa. Breakfast of champions 8D

~.~.~.~.~

Axel had traveled to many places due to his enlisting in the navy but none of the cities affected him as Paris had.

The night was nearly as bright as day along the main stretch of road and shone with its own beauty, stars a glittering backdrop in the sky. The cobblestone streets were alive with people, mostly couples out to take in the sights and snuggle close whilst listening to the musicians play and watching performers doing acts ranging from amusing to awe-inspiring. It was the kind of night that people spoke of for years afterwards, claiming it to be 'magical.'

Axel hardly remembered any of that. The young man, on his last month of service, was considering reenlisting to the navy for another four-year run.

His parents, a woman moved to New York from Puerto Rico and a businessman immigrated from Ireland, were from families that pushed for their children to get married young and work as soon as they were able. Though he knew they meant well, going home and getting pressured into finding a girl to settle down with wasn't something Axel wanted to have to deal with.

_/I could keep enlisting, moving up in the ranks,_/ Axel mused, unheeding of a group of girls pointing at his uniform and whispering excitedly amongst themselves. /_Or find a woman who doesn't bore me to tears after a few months and doesn't want children. Ya, when pigs fly._/

"Hard luck in life?"

Starting at the voice sounding whispered in his ear Axel jerked to a halt, looking for the source. Beside a caravan with a game of cards being played stood a figure draped in black, the dark hood of the robes worn obscuring the stranger's face from view. Axel was immediately wary, continuing to walk on without a word. "Axel, isn't it?"

Spinning on the dark clad figure Axel bristled. "How do you know my name?"

Raising gloved hands in a 'who knows?' gesture the mysterious speaker shrugged. "The cards told me. The also told me that you would be here tonight."

/_Oh, just one of those crock-pot fortune tellers. Probably overheard me talking with the guys down at the docks and followed me here._/ Raising his arms to cross over his chest Axel cocked his head, missing the brush of coarse red strands against the back of his neck. "Oh yeah? What else did they say?"

"They told me that you are fluent in three languages, enlisted in the navy to get away from your family, have none of the interests that most men and your family have for you and-" Through his shock Axel could hear the smile in the stranger's low, accented voice. "-that you wouldn't be able to resist following me to hear what else I know." The hooded stranger turned then, walking down the alley made by a pair of parked caravans.

For a long moment afterwards Axel stood there, couples and tourists walking by him and unknowing of the turmoil churning in the red head's mind. /_I should just leave things well enough alone._/ Even as he thought it Axel found himself moving forward, compelled by both curiosity and his own sense of adventure to follow the fascinating stranger.

Away from the brightly lit streets showed how truly dark the night had become, the trained sailor taking a moment to let his eyes adjust. After a time he was able to distinguish a shape in the distance, looming just a few feet taller than Axel himself. Setting his jaw and swearing to kill the S.O.B., male or female, if he ended up walking into an ambush Axel walked over to the lone tent, pausing outside of it. Listening for a few moments for any noise inside to indicate an attack and hearing none Axel threw the tent flap back, stepping quickly inside.

The tent was surprisingly large on the inside, stands with candles burning in them throwing the shadows into a jerky dance. Gold and purple colored tapestries hung draped along the walls of the tent as well as similar rugs tossed onto the ground for decoration. The space was sparsely furnished by Axel only saw what stood in the center of the room; a table draped in deep purple lace, a pair of cushioned chairs, a wicker basket and the dark clad figure standing beside the furnishings. As Axel's eyes settled on the stranger a gloved hand rose, gesturing towards him. "Welcome to my humble abode. Please, have a seat."

The red head didn't move, acute hearing picking out the distant sound of the main road but nothing close enough it indicate an outside attack. "Do I get to see the face of my host, as well as learn a name?"

Pausing at Axel's words the figure seemed to consider for a moment before a low, definitely male chuckle drifted to the sailor's ears. "My apologies. I realize now that I must have put you ill at ease." Reaching up with gloved hands the other male tossed the hood of his cloak back and Axel could not help the sharp intake of breath that followed.

Peach colored skin and an angular face greeted Axel as well as a pair of tempting, blush colored lips curved into a slight smirk. Deep blue eyes with studied the surprised male, not at all obscured by the shock of feathered pink- _pink!_ -hair that fell around the fortune teller's shoulders. "My name," the stranger cooed in that accented voice and Axel couldn't pull his eyes away from the moving lips. "Is Marluxia. And I have a proposition for you."

Forcing his eyes back to those of Marluxia's, Axel frowned. "Oh? What kind of proposition?" When the slightly taller male motioned to the chairs again Axel moved, pulling out the nearest cushioned seat and sitting down. Marluxia did the same with the other, raising both hands to pull off the dark gloves though his eyes were set on the green orbs of the male across from him.

"I want you."

The direct words were such a shock that Axel didn't react at first aside from the sudden widening of both eyes. "From the moment I saw you wandering out there with the bards, I've wanted you. My proposition is this; give yourself to me. Let me have you to do my will and all that you desire in the world will be yours."

Axel sat frozen in his seat, stunned to the core by the bold male's words. When the silence stretched on and it became obvious an answer was expected from him Axel blinked, sputtered and shook his head. "Uh, listen- Marluxia. I think you might have gotten the wrong impression from me." Axel could feel a rather rare and very hot blush scorching his cheeks as he tried to put his thoughts into words. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm flattered and everything but I don't just go throwing myself at anyone. I-"

"You like men."

Having his deepest secret stated so openly like that sent another shock through Axel and he fell silent, gaping. Folding his gloves and setting them down on the tabletop Marluxia placed his elbows on the lace-covered surface, that slight smile still playing at his lips as he continued. "You have no interest in women, or children. You don't want to go back home to Maria Ortiz and Cody O' Beara and be pestered into making them grandchildren, to the point where you would risk your life over and over again for your country."

Reaching across the table Marluxia took a hold of one of Axel lax hands, the darker male startled to find his own calloused fingers lain over the lace. "You would not have to worry about any of that with me. Agree to be mine-" Raising a hand Marluxia let his thumb hover just over the sun-kissed skin and Axel felt the little hairs there raising at the sensation. "-and all your troubles will fade away."

The purred words were tempting beyond anything Axel had ever heard and his body was distinctly aware of the sensual touch, loins stirring in anticipation. Swallowing hard it took Axel a moment to gather the strength to pull his own hand away, sliding both palms into his knees.

"I'm sorry," the sailor murmured, gaze dropping from the green-flecked blue to the other male's palms. "I couldn't just leave everyone like that. At least in the navy my family will know where I am, for the most part."

Several beats of silence passed before the delicate-looking hands moved, Marluxia sighing quietly. "I see. Well, in that case I have something else to offer you."

Watching as Marluxia reached for the wicker basket and flipped the top up Axel shifted to try and see what was in it but could not see anything but darkness in its depts. A small, hand-made doll was pulled from the basket, along with a line of rope. Axel frowned, shaking his head. "Now see here, I'm not into that voodoo stuff-"

"This is not for voodoo," Marluxia replied smoothly, setting the doll on the table and unwinding the rope. Axel could see that it was made from what appeared to be burlap, a nude figure with a torso, arms, legs and head with buttons for eyes and straw-colored hair. "It is an Encourager. That is the closest translation I have."

As he watched Marluxia unwound an arm's length of the rope before pulling s pair of scissors from the basket, cutting the end and dropping both scissors and extra rope back into their wicker holder. "If you wear this, it will whisper advice to your mind. A sort of 'inner voice,' if you will."

Though Axel was more of a skeptic than most he found himself watching the cloth doll as if waiting for it to spring to life, hardly noticing when Marluxia produced a needle and thread. "So you're telling me this thing will talk to me in my head?"

Chuckling quietly Marluxia picked up the doll, setting to work on sewing it to the center of the rope. "To put it one way. It will be more like the inner voice that everyone has, only with more to say." Once done Marluxia tied off the end before biting the thread, slender fingers tying the ends of the rope together to make a crude necklace before offering it to the red head. "Listen to it, for it will lead you to all you want in life."

Eyeing the doll warily Axel shifted his gaze back to that of his host. "What's the catch?"

"Ever the suspicious American," the spiritualist said with a chuckle, his slight smile never leaving his lips. "Once on, you must always wear it. Take it off only when you have to and when you do, you must always place it under a glass jar. Otherwise-" The taller male paused, making sure to hold Axel's eye. "It will come back to me and I will come to claim you."

A chill dancing along his spine Axel unconsciously leaned back in his chair, the once comfortable cushioned seat feeling more like an electric chair. "And if I refuse?"

Marluxia held Axel's gaze for a few moments longer before shrugging a shoulder, the doll swaying in his grip at the motion. "You will go through life as you have been, struggling to support your family and keep from hurting them by suppressing your true self forever."

The harsh reality sank in like a poisonous fog and Axel found himself dreading the outside world, no longer wanting to just get by as he had been. He wanted to _live_- to have his life for himself rather than living it for other people. If that meant wearing some crudely-made doll until he bit it well, that was better than the idea of having to continue to live a lie.

"Not that I believe in any of this stuff," Axel muttered, reaching for the doll. Without letting himself think about it Axel flipped it over to set around his neck, strangely finding the rope not to be at all scratchy as he thought it would be. "It won't hurt to try."

"Indeed, it won't." The pink-haired male was smiling widely, rising from his seat and motioning for Axel to rise and ushering him towards the exit with a hand to his back. "And now that our business is done, I will let you continue on with your night. Have a good life, Axel O' Beara."

"Hey, wait! You mean you're just gonna-" Guided right out of the tent's opening with surprising ease Axel quickly turned, a question on his tongue when the words died at his lips.

The tent was gone.

Breath hitching in surprise Axel blinked once. Then again. Then a few more times just to make sure that what he was seeing was correct. Before him stood nothing but empty grass, a line of bushes and trees surrounding the area in a wide circle. Slowly the distant sound of the night fair drifted to his ears, music and laughter and laugh calling to him. For all Axel looked he could see no sign that the tent had even been there; no crushed grass where the floor had been nor holes where the spikes that held the tent up were dug. Turning to look back towards the main road and using the starlight as guidance he could only see one set of footprints in the grass, that of his own.

Looking down at himself a sign of his encounter remained; the small, palm-sized doll resting against his breast as if it were always there. A large calloused hand reached down to pick up the strange gift, studying the black, sewn-in buttons for a long moment before looking out into the woods.

"That was some trick, magic man," Axel called into the night, looking around. There was no answer and the sailor turned away, heading back into the reality that he had come from and wondering what other secrets lurked out in the shadows.

~.~.~.~.~

_/This is stupid,/_ Axel thought as he rolled over to remove the glass mason jar holding the small, incense-smelling doll. Scooping the doll up he looped it over his neck, a routine he has gotten used to doing in the months after coming home from the army. "Come on, Mooch," the red head murmured around a yawn, jaw cracking with the motion. Stretching he shook himself a moment before rising to get started with the day.

Back in the states Axel had quickly found himself a job at a butcher shop some blocks from where his family lived after going in on a whim. With enough money saved up from his time in the army (as, despite sending the bonds to his parents for them to use, the couple had opted on keeping the army bonds in a little lock box for Axel's return) the young male decided that it was about time he found a space of his own and, after a surprisingly short search, found an apartment a few short blocks from both his new job and his parents.

Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror Axel ran a hand over the rapidly growing red spikes, longest of them reaching just past mid ear. "Maybe I should get it cut," he mused, a thought that has crossed his mind more than a few times since leaving the army. Again he decided against it; the mess of red drove his mother nuts but he preferred it long. His mother also wasn't impressed when, a few days after returning from leave, he had twin dark tattoos done on his cheeks.

"Ah, it's all part of our boy becoming a man!" Axel's father said as he slapped Axel' on the back. "You can't expect to baby him forever! He's an army man now!"

Getting dressed (with the doll tucked safely away under his shirt) and locking up behind him Axel took the stairs swiftly down to the main floor, humming quietly to himself. The days were starting to get cooler and Axel had worn a leather jacket over his long sleeved shirt and pants, hands shoved into the pockets as he headed out into the day.

He had everything that a man could want, really. A steady job, a good stash of money put aside and a place to himself. Still, he couldn't help but feel lonely. Overseas it had been difficult but not impossible to slip away from the base and find a warm body to his liking but somehow, being home with his family, Axel felt that he was under more pressure to stick with the norm than he had been when enlisted. He didn't want to go out in the cover of night to find someone to rut over; Axel wanted someone to come home to.

The day was rather uneventful, Axel cutting meat and helping in the front when it got busy. Twenty minutes to close his boss- an older Italian man with a gut nearly as round as Axel was tall, went to where the red head was cleaning the cutting station. "Ah, Axel, would you mind closing up shop? My wife, she is having the baby."

Raising his brows in surprise Axel shook his head. "No, I don't mind. Go to your wife- and congratulations! We'll have to go out for a drink sometime."

"Yes, yes!" The man patted him on the back. "You are a good boy. Drop the key in my mail slot, ok?"

Nodding and taking the offered key Axel finished his station and looked around. Everything else was pretty much done. The trash had to be taken but that could be done on his way.

_/Maybe I'll close up a bit early,/_ he mused, starting to move for the door. _/There's only ten or so minutes left-/_

_-Stay.-_

There it was- the whispered voice that he usually took to be his own mental one, the one that told him to come into the shop on a whim and not to cut his hair and where exactly to look for an apartment. It made Axel pause with his hand on the 'OPEN' sign, hesitating.

"…Ten minutes won't kill me," he finally decided, putting the sign back down. He could do another sweep in that time.

It was with two minutes left while Axel was restocking the rope ties that the bell on the door jingled, alerting the red head to a customer. "You're just in time," he called over his shoulder though mentally he sighed. He would have to re-clean the meat cutting equipment again if whoever it was wanted any sliced meat rather than the pre-cut pieces. "I was just about to close up-" Turning as he spoke the practiced smile froze on his face as he faced his customer, heart stuttering. _/…Oh./_

The man- young adult? Boy?- before him had hair almost as messy as his own though much shorter and softer looking than Axel's wild red locks, their color making him think of the wheat fields he had seen in England. He was lightly tanned, crisp blue eyes seeming to look right through Axel and into his thoughts that lay hidden within. His breathing was somewhat heavy, as if he had run from some distance, cheeks flushed.

"Thanks," the customer said, voice lighter than Axel's own and rather breathless. "I was hoping I'd catch you guys. Usually I get off too late to make it here."

It took Axel a few beats to process the words and then realize that the other seemed to be waiting. For reassurance, maybe? "N- it's not a problem," he said, brain kick-starting into gear as a wide, not at all forced smile pulled at his lips. "To tell you the truth, I nearly locked up ten minutes ago. Did you know what you wanted or do you need some time?" _/Because I -_really- _would not mind waiting for you./_

Those hypnotic blue were looking over the meat displays, what was left of the cut steaks and pork sausages and chicken parts set up in the glass cooler display. "Hm. Ugh, I don't mean to be a jerk but I have no idea what I want. What would you suggest?" The blond looked up as he asked and Axel was able to see the almost-invisible, slightly curled blond lashes.

_/Focus!/_ "Well, personally I'm a fan of the stuffed sausages," he suggested, tapping the top of the counter above where said meat sat. "There are plain ones as well but these are stuffed with onions and chili peppers along with ground pork."

"Hm, that does sound good," his customer murmured, gaze flickering to the display as he caught his lower lip between his teeth. "Though I'll have to pass on the hot peppers. Do you have anything that isn't too spicy?"

Axel moved accordingly, going to one of his other favorites. It was easier for him to actually focus once in sell mode. "There's the stuffed and breaded steaks. These have green peppers, mushrooms and onions. We only have two in stock at the moment-"

_-And I'd be more than happy to prepare them for you.-_

"-and I'd be more than happy to prepare them for you."

It wasn't until the blond turned his head sharply to look at Axel that he realized, to his utter horror, what had slipped out of his mouth. _/Oh God! That was horribly inappropriate! What the hell am I THINKING?/_

"I-" Forcing a laugh Axel shook his head, pretending that the heat crawling up his neck and to his face was from being tired. Yes, that was it- he was tired. "Sorry about that. I suffer from a rather serious disease known as Foot in Mouth."

The blond laughed at that and Axel's heart did that curious little stammer again, shoulders relaxing slightly. Maybe the guy wouldn't get him fired, after all. "That's too bad," the customer was saying, mirth dancing in his eyes. "I would have loved to see you in an apron. Two breaded steaks, please."

It took just a few moments for Axel to get his order, wrap it in heavy brown paper and cut rope to tie it with. It took less than that for Axel to ring the blond through and bid him goodnight. When the store was empty, the open sign flipped to 'CLOSED' and the lights turned off, Axel knew he was in trouble.

He had to see the blond again.

~.~.~.~.~

Over the weeks that followed, Axel saw the blond more and more often. On his third visit he learned that the blond was Roxas (_/Amazing name/_). On Roxas's fifth visit he learned that the blond had recently turned 22 (_/Older than he looks but I'm not complaining./_). By the time of his eight visit Axel knew.

He was smitten.

The change in him must have been obvious because his parents had begun to pester him anew about getting married, only a 'secret girlfriend' was added to the mix. Though Axel denied it the pair seemed happy enough that their son was apparently 'finally starting to show interest in girls' and would hopefully 'make lots and lots of grandbabies.' While Axel had no problem with children he did not wish for them in his future; something he thought best to leave unsaid.

With a newborn in the house the owner of the butcher begun leaving Axel with more responsibilities. Axel didn't mind; the extra work meant extra pay and he was glad that the pleasant man trusted him enough to give him his own key to the shop. And with Axel being left alone for most of the evening his near nightly meetings with Roxas were kept to himself.

There were a few other slip-ups but the blond seemed to take it in stride, responding with comments that left Axel both flustered and clutching on to the dream that perhaps there was something between them that wasn't just felt by him alone.

Winding down one evening Axel checked the time, sighing quietly. He had begun keeping the shop open later and later though with it being 15 minutes after close, he figured that it was going to be a Roxas-free night. _/I'm way too hung up on this guy. Maybe I'll go down to the District tonight.. It's been a while since I've blown off some steam. Well, blown off anyone for the matter./_

Shutting the lights and slipping out the door Axel was locking up when movement to his right caught his attention. Head snapping around sharply he blinked before straightening, an easy smile in place. "Hey, Roxas! I just locked up but if you need something I can open up shop-"

The blond shook his head, hands shoved into the pockets of his coat. Axel didn't blame him; though It was nearly the end of June the nights were still quite chilled. Axel himself wearing just a long-sleeved dark shirt and black pants. "No, I got what I needed yesterday, but thanks."

"No problem." Confused but none the less pleased to see the blond Axel checked the door before turning to face the other fully, hesitating. "So…heading home then?" He had never actually spoken to Roxas without the counter being between them and it was even more noticeable so close the height difference between them. It made Axel want to bend and wrap his arms around the other.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I was hoping to catch you before you left, though." The smaller male hesitated and Axel had to swallow hard to keep his heart from leaping out of his chest.

_/Is he going to call me out for those things I've said?/ _It wasn't so much the thought of the blond having been offended and possibly having Axel fired but the thought that Roxas might not come back again, especially after the last slip of the tongue (_'It's good with a creamy sauce- just like me!'_) that made the red head's blood run cold. He was opening his mouth to apologize when Roxas spoke again, words coming out in a rushed breath.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go for coffee."

Axel blinked, the rushed words sinking in slowly as he processed the other male's flushed cheeks and half hopeful, half worried expression. Roxas was shifting slowly from foot to foot though his gaze held true, captivating Axel once again in those enchanting blue orbs.

_-Yes.-_

"Yes," he finally managed, adding a nod just in case. "Yeah. Yes. Coffee- I'd love to." _/God, when did I become such a girl?/ _

When a smile lit up the slight blonde's face that nearly blinded Axel, he realized that he didn't care. He would strut into work wearing high heels in a tutu just to see that level of happiness again.

~.~.~.~.~

After the initial date (Axel considered it such though Roxas wanted to wipe most of the night from the memory, namely the part where he spilled his hot tea on Axel's thigh, stepped in dog mess and was so flustered that the blond screwed up every other word he tried to say) Axel saw Roxas every night. He would close up shop on time and hang around until he saw the familiar figure heading his way and the pair would go to a late-night café a few blocks down and just have coffee and chat. They usually ended up staying for a couple of hours before realizing the time and Axel would walk Roxas to his block, pausing at the foot of the steps leading up to the brownstone and making sure the other got in okay before turning and heading back home himself.

Though Axel worked Monday to Saturday and Roxas Monday to Friday they both got Sundays off Their first Sunday off together the two met early at their usual café, walking by it rather than going in. There was a street fair going on down Lexington Ave and the two made their way down, the scent of spice and grease and sugar heavy in the air as they browsed the stalls, many with food though many others selling clothing, china, dolls and toys and pretty much anything that would catch the eye.

A few hours into it a handful of large, heavy splats were all the warning the pair had to a sudden downpour, couples and families scattering like fireflies on the wind. Axel and Roxas managed to find a sliver of overhang that hadn't been claimed and Axel pulled his arms out of the sleeves of his jacket to wrap them both in, his arms around Roxas and holding the soaked heavy coat closed.

"Why does it seem like every time we do something new together, something goes wrong?" Roxas asked, though he didn't seem upset or annoyed. Axel found himself watching as the raindrops that had gathered on the tip of blond lashes were blinked away, those deep blue eyes looking especially bright, highlighted by the quiet smile on full lips.

Axel's grip around the blond tightened and he could feel the sudden intake of breath, their bodies pressed together. "Wrong?" He didn't even notice that he was moving closer, bending slowly towards that lovely face. "I think everything is just… perfect."

They shared their first kiss there, standing under the overhang of a closed shop as people darted for shelter, the rain drowning out all else to the embracing couple.

~.~.~.~.~

Nearly a month later on a Saturday, Axel was sweeping the floors to the shop during the mid-day lull when the shop's bell went off, signaling a customer. :Welcome!" The red head greeted in reflex as he turned, smile spreading even more at seeing who it was. "Good afternoon, beautiful. Need a hand with anything today?"

Roxas rolled his eyes though he was smiling as well, dressed in a pair of tan shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Moving to the front display to tap the glass there, tapping a flip-flop adorned foot. "Two breaded steaks, two stuffed chili sausages and two pounds of chicken wings, please."

Surprised at the big order coming from a man who never seemed to order more than what he could eat in one or two days Axel put the broom aside, moving to wash up before handling the meat. "Quite a bit today. You have family coming over or something?"

As Axel worked Roxas shoved his shoulders, cheeks somewhat flushed. He looked warm still from the outside heat, the motor from the coolers buzzing in the brief silence. "No, just one guest staying the night. I thought I would show off my culinary skills by making his favorites." Axel paused at that, looking up at the blond only to find himself caught in those heavenly blue orbs. "That is, if you _-want-_ to stay the night?"

Axel didn't need the mental kick this time, responding almost instantly. "Hell yeah I would, beautiful," he murmured, even as his heart did that familiar stuttering whenever Roxas was around and the blond sent him a relieved smile.

That had to be the longest three and a half hours of his life.

Axel found himself looking at the clock every two minutes (or so it seemed), giving a mental groan of complaint when the minute hand seemed to have hardly moved. By the time it was late enough for him to start clean up Axel would have sworn he worked a 12 hour day rather than 8 hours.

That didn't matter, though; not when, at ten to close, Roxas came by to pick him up, blond standing quietly near the doors as Axel dealt with a few last-minute customers. On the walk back to Roxas's place the former military man was aware of every brush, every breath, every step they took. Roxas seemed acutely aware and especially nervous as well and Axel would catch his gaze at times, blue eyes quickly flickering away as tanned skin darkened in a blush.

"Well, here we are," Roxas proclaimed as he unlocked the door to his apartment, pushing it open. The overhead light was flicked on and Axel saw they were in a short hallway, a door on the right wall leading to either a closet or a bathroom while the hall opened into the living room. "It isn't much, I'm afraid, just a one-bedroom."

_/One bedroom./_It was as if those words brought to light what was on both of their minds and for a moment they both hovered, Axel with his hand on the door and Roxas with his back to him. Then, slowly, the red head swung the door shut, setting the lock in place with an echoing _'click'_ just as Roxas turned to him, eyes especially bright. "Axel…"

They couldn't have said who moved first or how it happened- one minute they were standing a foot apart and the next Roxas was pinned to the locked door, gasping into a hungry kiss. Axel couldn't get enough of the feel of him- arms, sides, waist, hips- his hands roamed all over, body pressed flush against the blond as he claimed those full lips with his own. Both opened to each other as if by some signal and then there was _taste_ to go with touch and smell and sound, two sets of eyes closed to drown in their other senses.

Axel could feel Roxas's hands on him, pressing against his lower back before one moved up to tug at screaming red hair. A surprised groan followed the sensation and the red head was soon distinctly aware of a growing need pressed against his thigh, shifting the leg between the blonde's and slowly… grinding… upward.

"Ohgod-" The kiss broke at the smaller male's gasp and Axel took advantage of the tilted head to lavish kisses to Roxas's neck. He tasted of musk and soap and _amazingness_ as Axel ran the flat of his tongue along the curve, teeth and lips following the action and drawing ragged groans from Roxas. Axel could feel his own need throb with the desperate, erotic sounds and continued to roll his hips, his own length finding purchase against the blonde's stomach.

"Ax- Axel, I-nnngh-!"

The red head couldn't help a low, breathless chuckle, nipping lightly at the slowly reddening spot on Roxas's neck. "What was that? Didn't quite catch it."

A full-body shudder went through the blond and Axel felt himself shiver in response. Then a very warm, _very_ unexpected hand moved to where he was pressed against the blond, slipping between them and giving a firm squeeze to the red head's cloth covered shaft..

It was Axel's turn to gasp then, drawing away from Roxas's neck as green eyes popped open in erotic surprise. Roxas's normally crisp blue eyes were dark with lust, full lips flushed and swollen from their kisses. "I want this." The blond gave another squeeze, palm rubbing slowly against the straining erection. "I want to see it. I want to taste it. And I _definitely_ want you to fuck me until I forget my own name."

Axel could only gasp for a moment, every nerve in his body screaming, _'Yes, yes, for the love of all yes!'_ while his mind tried to memorize every feature of Roxas's face right at that moment. The blond was sinfully hot with those flushed cheeks, lust-darkened eyes, lips red and parted with the tip of his tongue coming out to lick them-

With a startled sound Roxas threw his arms around the taller male's neck, Axel having bent to grasp both of his legs behind the knees and draw him upwards. Wrapping his legs around Axel's waist the blond was soon seeking out his lips once again, the kiss hard and hungry and full of _need_, broken a few moments later when Axel growled, "Bedroom."

"Straight through the living room-" They were moving before he finished, Axel's gaze set determinedly on the destination. His steps faltered when Roxas tightened his hold with his legs and shifted a bit lower, bringing their groins together with hard _grind _and causing the former marine to nearly fall flat on his face. "Fuck! Roxas-"

Lips attaching to his neck with a purr the red head groaned, staggered steps moving faster towards the closed bedroom door. It wasn't fully closed, though, and took just a nudge before swinging open into a modest-sized bedroom of which Axel saw none of because _God_ Roxas was driving him _crazy_ with that hard, hungry grinding.

_Bed!_

He was there in an instant and crouching on top of the smaller male, breath coming out in a ragged exhale as Roxas used the sudden support to his back for more leverage. Axel tipping his nose down as Roxas drew away from his neck their lips came together, clumsy and hard and wet and _oh God yes!_

They were both groaning, grunting and growling like a pair of animals, Axel's hands having moved to brace behind the blond's knees to push his legs up and apart and rock against him, each thrust forward like a jolt of electricity through his entire being. Axel couldn't think of any other time where he'd gotten so hot so fast or nearly came in his pants just from hearing someone _moan_ like that and he didn't pause as Roxas tugged at his shirt, nearly popping the buttons from their places in an effort to get the damned thing _off_ already!

Breaking the kiss with a gasp of breath Axel looked down at Roxas, who's darkened blue eyes were watching him with fierce intensity as he worked the third and forth buttons- and was promptly smacked in the face by the freed doll.

"Fuck! What the-?" A hand having flown to Roxas's eye where he'd been struck the blond looked at the swinging doll, frowning up at Axel (a rather strange thing to do with nearly half of his face blocked from the red head's vision). "Axel, what the heck is this?"Axel knew that he was blushing from his ears down to his toes, letting go of Roxas's legs and taking the ragged-looking cloth doll in one hand. "Oh, heh, sorry, Rox. I totally forgot about it. It was- a gift. Sort of my good luck charrrrrm-_fuck_!" The blond was already recovering, rolling his hips upward with a sly smile and reaching up to grasp the rope around Axel's neck.

"Mm, just one more thing I have to take off of you, then," he murmured, starting to pull at the rope. When Axel hesitated, a hand still grasping the doll the blond paused, frown returning.

"It's just that- uh-" He was finding it _really_ hard to think in such a state of arousal but Axel felt that… that if he let things go the way they were going, it wouldn't last. Not by a long shot. He couldn't say what gave him that feeling - the little voice inside of him that had been piping up random advice was silent now - but he knew it. He could feel it in his bones.

An idea struck him then, his own hands moving up to where Roxas's sat on his neck. "Let me take care of it," he murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Though the blond looked confused and somewhat suspicious the expression melted with the moist press and give of lips and by the time Axel drew back those lips were parted, breath coming out rather heavily. With Roxas sated Axel pulled the front of the worn rope-tie over his head, leaving his hair trapped in the neckwear. With a few loops and twists he soon had the red spikes tied up in a messy, awkward bun, the doll a surprisingly comforting weight to it.

Roxas looked up at him for nearly ten full seconds before bursting into laughter, shoulders shaking. "Pifft! Hah ha! You l-look so - so ridiculous!"

"Hm, do I now?" Grinning down at the blond Axel braced his hands on either side of Roxas's waist, supported against the mattress above the laughing blond. "I wonder how long you can keep that up if I… do… this."

Then red head dropped from Roxas's line of vision with those words and the mirthful laughter cut off abruptly into a gasp, fingers burying themselves into red hair as Axel mouthed his straining erection through the front of his pants. "God! Axel, Axel _please!_"

_/Heh, and here I thought __**he**__ was the one who wanted to do this first./_ Even so, it wasn't as if Axel minded - not by a long shot. Soon he had the button undone and the zipper pulled down, Roxas getting the hint and rising up off of his hips to allow Axel to draw both pants and briefs down enough to free the straining cock beneath. Under a heavy green gaze he watched as a bead of moisture gathered at the tip, lapping it up with a slow drag of his tongue and pulling an agonized moan from the blond who's fingers were almost painfully tight on his hair.

"Nnnugh-!"

_/God he's sexy./_ Giving in to what Roxas most _definitely_ wanted Axel wrapped his lips around the hardened length, tasting more of that tangy, salty fluid leaking from its tip and sucking firmly, slowly lowering his head down. By the time he reached the base Roxas's breath was ragged, bare feet digging heels into the mattress as his flip flops had been lost sometime in their dash to the bedroom. Axel swallowed around his boyfriend's heat, a word that sounded like a cross between his name and a curse dragged from the blond's lips before something was shoved into one of his hands, Axel looking to see that it was a bottle of baby oil.

Taking the cue the cap was pushed open with a thumb, Axel coating his fingers to rub together before bringing them the blond's rear. Rubbing slick fingers against the puckered entrance Axel drew his head up, tongue running along the underside of the blond's length all the while. When Roxas arched, groaning under the treatment Axel took the chance to work a finger into the tightened hole.

Pausing when he felt Roxas stiffen Axel continued with his oral ministrations, humming quiet encouragement when Roxas relaxed and sliding the digit fully inside of him. Thrusting in time with the bobbing of his head Axel worked in a second, then eventually a third finger, curling the digits as he pressed them deep to feel for the bundle of nerves that would help relax Roxas enough for-

"Sh-shit!" _/Ow ow ow__**ow**__!/_ The death grip on his scalp was relaxed and Roxas threw his hands to the sides, twisting his fingers into his sheets. "Axel, fuck, I can't- can't wait! Take me, fuck me, _please_-"

It was more than enough encouragement for him. Carefully withdrawing his fingers and letting his lover's cock slip out of his mouth with a mild slurp Axel shifted back on his knees, watching Roxas with heavy-lidded green eyes as he worked at getting ride of the far too tight pants. "Condom?"

Roxas, his face flushed, nodding quickly before shoving his hand underneath the pillow a few inches above his head, drawing out a foil packet. Arching a brow at the blond as he kicked off his shoes and worked both pants and underwear off of his legs Axel couldn't help a smirk. "Do you always store tools for intercourse under your pillow?"

"Mm, never," the blond breathed, shifting to sit up and tearing the packet open with his eye still fixed on Axel. "But I've been planning for this night for weeks. I've got condoms and lubes stashed all over the house."

Axel chuckled at that though it was short lived as Roxas's moved onto his knees, a hand grasping the red head's length as the other put the condom in place, palm giving a few firm strokes before letting go to properly apply the thin latex. Then Roxas was taking his hand, guiding the near-nude (as Axel was _not_ going to be bothered so much as to removed his socks at the moment) male onto his bed and to the headboard.

Pushing a pillow and, to Axel's amusement, several condoms aside Roxas planted a hand to his chest. "Here, sit with your back- hang on." The other pillow was grabbed and set behind Axel before the blond gently pushed him against it, the soft material serving as a barrier between him and the chilled wooden headboard of Roxas's bed.

"Here, cross your legs - perfect." Roxas braced a knee on either side of Axel's hips, a hand reaching beneath him to grip the red head's sheathed shaft as Axel's breath stuttered, his own hands moving to help guide the blond on slim hips. It was with mutual consent that two sets of lips pressed together in a kiss, twin breaths hitching as Roxas lowered himself enough to rub the head of Axel's cock against his stretched opening, breaths mingling. Green fire met with liquid blue orbs and for a moment the two stared at one another, savoring, stretching the torturous moment…

Then Roxas sank… right… _down_.

_/Bliss./_ It was the first thing that Axel could think of as to what it felt like to be inside of Roxas though /_Heaven,/ /Hell/ _and /_Motherfucking brilliant/_ were close to follow, the red head nearly cross-eyed from the snug grip of his lover wrapped around him. Roxas was gasping, shuddering hard above him and Axel stroked at the blond male's back, his own breath not quite steady, either.

"Rox- baby, take it easy," he murmured, feeling the coat of perspiration over Roxas's skin. "Deep brea- ahh, _shit!_- D-don't move, babe. Just get settled first. That's it…"

After several minutes of gasped breaths, trembling words and hissed curses, Roxas was finally, _finally_ starting to relax. The blond pressed his forehead against Axel's shoulder, breathing becoming more even as his body begun to accept the intrusion. "Sorry," he breathed and Axel could hear him swallow. "It's been a while since I've done this."

Continuing with the lazy strokes along Roxas's spine the lanky male nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about it. It's the same for me." The pause had actually done some good in calming the red head down, after a while. He no longer felt as if the slightest shift would send him to an rapid, embarrassing end that would leave his partner disappointed and unsatisfied. "You ready?"

Rather than answer Roxas lifted his head from the taller male's shoulder, sitting up straighter. Carefully he pushed himself up with his knees, allowing the other to slip out a couple of inches before slowly lowering himself down. Axel's palms shifted to grip just above the blond's hips, helping him balance as Roxas rose up again, repeating the motion.

They took their time, Axel feeling every grip and squeeze of his small lover and Roxas feeling every centimeter of Axel's cock within him, a rod of heat that sent warmth curling in his very core. Eventually he forgot about taking things easy and was bobbing more rapidly on Axel's length, breath coming out in soft gasps between parted lips.

Axel could tell when the mood shifted from 'getting into it' to 'into it' and took advantage, rolling his hips upwards with each downward thrust of his lover. He knew he found the right angle when Roxas's entire body stiffened, that quivering warmth surrounding him tightening even more for a delicious moment.

"Ah! A-Axel-" Roxas was stroking his chest, curling fingers in red hair, gripping Axel's shoulders as he begun to ride him in earnest. Axel, headboard and pillow forgone, pressed closer to the blond, sweat-slick skin sliding together. Shifting his grip to wrap his arms around the blond's hips Axel groaned as Roxas tossed his head back with a ragged gasp, feeling the cock trapped between them sliding against his stomach and turning the red head on desperately.

"Roxas, fuck- God _damn_ you feel good… Nngh, you're so tight-"

"A-Axel, Axeellll, ohfuck, _harder_-!"

Voices rising in pleasure Axel was _pounding_ into the blond, the sound of sweaty skin slapping against one another ringing in his ears. It was with a particularly hard thrust that Roxas all but _screamed_ his name, that velvet warmth clamping down as Roxas cock bucked, body trembling…

"Fuck- fuck!" Managing several more thrusts Axel buried himself in his lover and froze, his limit to pleasure reaching its peak and sending him tumbling over the edge. With a guttural groan Axel climaxed, bowed forward over the quietly panting form settled on top of him. It seemed like decades before the pulsing waves of pleasure subsided and the red head was allowed to relax, dropping back against the pillow with Roxas wrapped securely in his arms.

They stayed that way for several long, breathless moments, each savoring the afterglow and enjoying each other's warmth. The moment couldn't last though and Roxas shifted in mild discomfort, signaling the red head to relax his grip and allow his lover to rise off of his softening cock.

Roxas did so with a slight hiss that ended in a sigh, tucking back against Axel as soon as the other was freed. "Mm," the blond hummed, lifting his head up to lean in for a kiss. "Totally worth the wait."

Giving a somewhat breathless chuckle Axel couldn't help the lazy grin that spread across his lips, green eyes dark from pleasure. "Oh yeah? I aim to please."

"And please you did," Roxas murmured, resting his cheek against a bare chest. "Though that doll thing is pretty weird."

It took Axel a moment to figure out what he meant before realization hit, a hand flying up to his hair. Though most of the bun had fallen out the tie of rope was still there, the feeling of cloth covering flower incense meeting his fingers. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized had caught he shrugged. "It was a gift from overseas. Supposed to be good luck."

"Good luck, huh?" There was silence for a few moments, the blond seeming to consider it. Roxas sat back then, satisfied blue eyes meeting curious green. "I don't know about that but if it brought you to me, then I would have to say that I'm the lucky one."

He couldn't help it; Axel _had_ to kiss Roxas right then, his heart fluttering in his chest in a strange, terrifying yet familiar way that it did when the blond was around. When he drew back Roxas was looking rather dazed and those slightly parted, flushed lips were reminding Axel of the blond's earlier promise.

"Hm, well, I'd like to think that I attracted you with my charm and good looks."

Roxas laughed at that, reaching up to tug at a loose red spike. "If you mean the way you put your foot in your mouth whenever I came around the shop, then yes. It was… endearing." The teasing smile shifted into something softer, something sweeter. "Very sweet. And FYI, I love red heads _and_ tattoos. Put that together?" The blond shivered dramatically. "You're like a walking wet dream to me."

"Oh, really?" Axel grinned, dropping a kiss to Roxas's forehead. "Good. Though I'm going to be on the lookout for any tattooed red heads in our future."

With quiet laughter and sleepy, murmured endearments the pair eventually dozed off, Axel leaning against the pillows set behind him and Roxas tucked snuggly in his arms. The doll, still tangled in red spikes lay innocently against said pillow, smelling faintly of crushed lilies and rosemary.

~.~.~.~.~

_/Six months. Six glorious, amazing months./_

Axel felt so happy that it should have been illegal. Things had been going only up for him, from his boss deciding to give Axel full run of the shop and a bigger paycheck to accommodate the extra responsibility to having moved in with his boyfriend four months ago. While his parents did both him from time to time about finding a 'nice, hard-working girl to settle down with' it wasn't nearly as often as it had been when he had been living at home; perhaps it was all the work he was doing or the fact that he was so damn _happy_ but they seemed mostly content with the way things were with their only child.

The bell to the shop chimed and Axel looked up from where he was cleaning up to greet the late customer only to have his breath hitch (_/Will it always be like this? God I hope so./_) Roxas was there in a dark gray, wool jacket, hands shoved into the pockets. The weather was only just starting to get somewhat chilled but Axel found out quickly that the blond hated being cold as Axel usually woke up with the blond plastered against his side, all the blankets piled on top of himself.

"Hey! Work slow today?" He found out that Roxas worked at a bookshop during the week. It closed an hour earlier than Axel's job but was way on the other side of town and rush hour traffic tended to make the blond's normal forty minute trip into a two and a half hour expedition, if he was even ten minutes late closing.

"I shut down early," Roxas said as he moved to help, going behind the counter to where the cleaning supplies was kept to wipe down the glass display case. "I wanted to catch you before you left. Do you fancy a walk?"

Pausing in his sweeping to arch a brow at the blond Axel grinned. "'Do I fancy?' Uh-oh, this must be serious."

"Oh, shut up," the shorter male grumbled though there was hardly any venom behind the words. "Do you know the lot east of here? When I was walking to the bus there was a carnival fair being set up."

"No shit. A fair?" Axel hadn't been to a fair in ages. The closest thing he had been to since childhood would have been the one in Paris but that was more like a large street market. New York had street fairs of that sort in what felt like every other weekend but large lots were used for games, rides and other forms of entertainment. "I wouldn't mind checking it out. It's been forever since I've done anything like that."

"Same with me. So hurry up and close!" Laughing as the blond whipped the cloth at him Axel set back to work, excited to get an impromptu date with his boyfriend.

Shortly thereafter the pair was heading the way Roxas went to work, only with a different destination in mind. About two blocks away the distinctive sound of carnival music reached Axel's ears along with the faint screams of children on hastily built wooden roller-coasters. By the time they reached the actual fair Roxas was nearly bouncing at Axel's side and the red head was grinning from ear to ear.

"Isn't it great? Come on, we need tickets!" The pair stood in the short line to pick up tickets for the rides, getting a dozen each to start with. After that it was off through the transformed lot, the lure of bright lights, high speed, dangerous rides and buckets of grease and sugar calling to them.

Several rides, four corn dogs and a bag of kettle corn later they decided to move on to the other features of the fair. There was a freak show with its own House of Horrors, each handing over their remaining tickets to go look around inside. "They do know that the glue holding the 'unicorn's' horn in place is failing, right?" Roxas asked as they pondered a goat with said horn dangling half-off. It was off for more tickets then the Hall of Mirrors where the two begun to race through, laughing heartedly until Axel ran smack into his own reflection and hit the ground.

While Roxas and the carni manning the attraction fretted Axel just shook himself off and stood sheepishly, insisting that yes, he was fine and really, it was okay and his own fault for running. As they were walking away and Roxas asked, "Are you _sure_?" for the eight time he promptly burst into laughter, nearly doubling over on the dirt.

"Wow, shows how much you care," the red head muttered as his blond companion fought to breathe, gasping between laughs.

"But you- were there- aha, oh man!- and just- BAM!- were gone!"

It wasn't until he put Roxas in a headlock and made him beg for mercy that the blond finally calmed down, still grinning. "Come on," he said, taking Axel's hand to tug. "We haven't been this way yet."

The direction Roxas let them turned out to be where stalls had been set up for games, along with peddlers. Roxas passed on a booth that coaxed passer-by to throw a ball into a rounded bowl for a prize ("They grease the inside so that it's too slick for the ball to stay," Roxas explained as they watched several people attempt and fail) though he leapt at the dart-toss, popping a balloon with each hit at a nearly in-tacked board. Walking off with a orange and black striped zebra he moved on to the squirt-gun race, the water gun balloon fill and the pop-gun target shooter.

"Is there something you should be telling me, Rox?" Axel asked as he was made to hold the blond's prizes, arms laden with stuffed toys. Roxas just grinned, shrugging.

"I used to go hunting with my father upstate on the weekends so I'm a good shot, even with trick guns. If you cheat on me, I'll shoot you in the butt cheek."

Nearly dropping the stuffed toys in laughter Roxas was soon pulling him along again and Axel had to walk or be knocked over, looking up to see what it was that had caught the blond's attention. "Uh, I think I'll pass on this one babe." They were heading towards a small tent near the end of the gated lot, a sign reading, 'Madame Tornini's Palm and Tarot Reading' out front decorated with moons and stars.

Turning to look over at Axel blue eyes danced with mirth, looking almost like a starry sky in themselves. "Aw, come on! It's just for fun. I've never had my palm read by a fortune teller before."

The uneasy feeling sat with Axel and he hesitated, lips turned down slightly at the corners. "…Yeah, sure, why not," he said after a moment with a shrug. It was probably just some loony old lady inside with some cards and a crystal ball plugged into the carnival's generator to flash and glow with the push of a button. Giving the crook of Axel's arm a squeeze Roxas set back to tugging the other towards the tent, sweeping the silky 'door' aside and stepping in.

The inside was much like how Axel expected it to be, though with a few differences. The rounded table with crystal ball was replaced with a sturdy-looking, rectangular table where a deck of cards sat in the middle. Rather than candles set up around the interior there was a large bulb light hanging from the ceiling, throwing light across every corner of the makeshift room. Seated before the table and cards facing the opening of the tent sat not a crazy-looking old woman draped in colorful silks but a young, blond girl, her clothes and being seeming painfully bright among the dark background.

"I was expecting your arrival," came the airy voice that seemed to come from all around them. "Please, have a seat."

"Of course you were," Axel muttered and Roxas shushed him, the blond moving forward to take up the only other chair in the tent. Sighing to himself Axel re-adjusted the stuffed toys in his arms, standing just inside the cloth doorway.

"Your hand, please," the girl said quietly and Roxas offered his right hand to her, palm up. Pale hands took the offered palm quietly as equally pale-blue eyes studied the palm, the smooth features of her face shifting slowly into a frown. _/Hm?/_

"You are the key." She was quiet for a few moments and Axel furrowed his brows, trying to figure out where she was going with things. "Very soon, you will come to a crossroad. The event will seem insignificant at the time but one road leads to happiness, while the other…"

She withdrew then and Axel saw Roxas slowly take his hand back, her own moving to settle out of his line of vision. "That is all."

"Wait, that's it?" Axel stepped forward, moving to stand beside a still-sitting Roxas. "What kind of cheap trick is this? At least _pretend_ to give a-"

"You," The red head fell into silence as those pale eyes turned to him, words fizzling and dying on his tongue. "have made a deal with a man who is eager to collect. Be it tomorrow, next week or years from now, he will remember. There is nothing I can do for you."

Silence hung heavily in the air for several moment, Axel swallowing heavily as her words set in. _He will remember. There is nothing I can do._ "Bullshit," the red head muttered, eyes narrowing at the frail-looking blond girl. "You expect us to pay for some half-assed, spooky fortunes?"

"All fortunes must be met with payment," she said quietly, blue eyes grave. "I will take the caged bird for you both."

"Huh?" Looking down at the stuffed toys in his arms Axel soon located what she was speaking of. It was a small toy, perhaps six inches tall, yellow foam serving as the bars to a birdcage while a white dove was sewn into the swinging foam seat. Looking over at his boyfriend Roxas seemed to snap out of the daze he had been in, removing the toy carefully so as not to disrupt the others in Axel's arms before setting it on the tabletop.

With that the girl nodded and lowered her head, hands clasped on her lap. Exchanging looks with one another Roxas rose from his seat and the two started for the exit, blond drawing back the curtain door to allow Axel through.

"I'm sorry."

Axel's head whipped around to look back at the girl but she hadn't moved from her position, head bowed, hands lowered. Frowning the red head hesitated for just a moment longer before stepping through, the feeling of unease that had followed him in following him out as well.

~.~.~.~.~

Two weeks later and the entire incident had been pretty much forgotten. Then again, it was difficult to think of anything but what Roxas was doing with his tongue.

"Ahh, babe, fuck-" Hips bucking as Roxas's fingers massaged tightening sacs while nipping lightly at the dripping head of his lover's cock Axel moaned helplessly, arms jerking in reflex from where they were tied above his head, blunt nails digging into his palms. Roxas, taking advantage of his lover sleeping like the dead and the fact they both got Sundays off, was set on making Axel moan his name and beg for a while.

As the tell-tale tensing and heavy leaking from the swollen head warned him Roxas pulled away, bringing the hand that had been teasing at Axel's sacs to the base of his need to cut off his impending orgasm. The red head groaned until his breath wheezed, hips fully off the bed and hair a tangled mess about his face, gasping for breath right after.

"I did not say that you could cum yet, did I?" The blond's tone was both commanding and teasing but Axel couldn't respond; it was difficult enough getting enough air as to not pass out. Small hands stroked over his trembling thighs and Axel moaned, the feel both incredibly erotic to his sensitized skin and rather soothing. "Shh, that's a good boy. Do you want to cum?"

"Yes," Axel gasped out, voice sounding strangely horse to his own ears. "Please, Roxas, let me- need it so bad-"

"Shh." As the waves from his near climax subsided Roxas waited just a moment longer before changing the pinching grip to a lazy stroking, the painfully erect shaft slick with the blond's saliva. Axel couldn't fully silence his appreciation when swollen lips begun to flutter over his cock, a series of somewhat moist, sucking kisses being pressed to the head.

"Rox, Roxas- nngh, ah! Oh God-" Axel was a squirming, writhing mess, pupils dilated and skin burning hot. He had been on edge when he first jolted awake to the blond fully engulfing his cock and it was a hundred times more now, a faint part of him knowing that the soft cotton would be leaving marks around his wrists.

The Roxas pulled away fully and Axel thought he was going to _die_, right there, dick hard and balls exploding. _/What would the doctors think-/_ "Ohfuck!"

Roxas hadn't gone far, only moving to coat Axel's length with a obscene amount of lubricant. With the blond above him Axel was able to take in those lust-filled blue eyes, flushed cheeks and full lips, darkened from their earlier activates. Heat curling at the pit of his stomach Roxas had to stop his stroking to grip his boyfriend's length once again, the tense body underneath him shuddering as the man hissed from yet another repressed orgasm. "Not yet," Roxas breathed, free hand stroking over Axel's bare chest. "Just a bit longer."

_/Any longer and you're going to fucking __**kill**__ me!/_ Axel couldn't voice said thoughts, however, his own lips parted as he panted, limbs trembling. Soon enough Roxas was positioning himself over the red head's straining cock and Axel had the fleeting thought of prep and stretching before _holy fuck yes_ Roxas was lowering himself down, slipping surprisingly smoothly onto his boyfriend's length.

He was hardly seated on Axel's hips before Roxas was riding him hard, a hand splayed over the red head's chest for support as he jerked himself off hard with his slick hand. Axel didn't last long, hips snapping upward erratically for a handful of minutes before his entire body went still, cock pulsing as he spurted his seed into the blond. Roxas continued to ride him through his orgasm, lips parted and hand moving in a blur.

"Ah, yes- fuck me, fill me, make me _feel _it-" And then he was gasping Axel's name, body shuddering as his orgasm hit him hard, the salty essence of him squirting across Axel's stomach, chest and even striking the red head's cheek and lips. After what seemed like forever held in a breath the two fell bonelessly together, breathing coming in heavy gasps and smearing Roxas's seed against their bodies.

Mouth and throat dry from his earlier cries of pleasure Axel licked his lips, a failed attempt at moistening them. "Well," he rasped, Adam's Apple bobbing as he swallowed. "Good morning to you, too."

A breathless sort of chuckle was pulled from the blond before the red head felt his lover shift, green eyes peeling open to see pleasantly hazy blue watching him. "Mornin'," Roxas drawled, shifting up a bit higher on Axel to press a lazy, self satisfied kiss to his lips. "You were taking too long to wake up."

Axel hummed. "Well if that's the sort of thing I can be expecting to be woken up to I'll have to sleep in more often."

Eventually Roxas saw fit to untie his bound lover, hands working at the knots as he alternated between slow, lazy kisses and broad strokes with his tongue over the red head's stained cheeks. By the time Axel was freed enough to lower his arms it was to wrap them around his lover, splayed hands stroking over Roxas's back and spine. "Shower?" At Roxas's nod the pair finally made it out of bed, climbing into the tiny tub and shower they shared and washing each other with soapy hands. It ended much the way the morning had begun; with limbs, hands and tongues entangled with one enough, the two exploring their bodies until the water went cold.

~.~.~.~.~

The pair had fallen into a morning routine since moving in with one another. Roxas, with the shop that he worked at being on the other side of town, was up two hours before Axel even had to consider rising. He would shower, change, make coffee and sometimes breakfast and watch a bit of the news before dashing out the door to catch the bus he needed. Axel would wake up almost an hour later, remove the doll from its glass casing to put on, get dressed, eat whatever breakfast Roxas left with the leftover coffee in the pot and slowly wake up before heading out to work. Sometimes if he was in a light stage of sleep the smell of coffee would coax his mind into awareness before he was due to leave, allowing him a bit of time with his lover before the blond dashed off to work.

In the evenings Axel would close up shop and head home to set the doll back in its glass casing on his nightstand, have a shower and start on dinner. By the time Roxas dragged himself in the table would be set and the two would sit together to eat and talk about their day. Depending on how tired they were the night would end in some television and kisses on the couch, curling up together to chat or making love until they were both horse and pleasantly sore. All in all, Axel had no complaints.

_Bam!_ "Shit!" _Clatter…_

_/Nngh?…/_ Stirring momentarily Axel felt himself hovering between sleep and awareness, sensing someone standing over him before a soft, warm kiss was pressed to his lips. He responded lazily, the quiet, "Sorry to disturb you- have a good day at work," only partly reaching his ears before the red head was drifting off to sleep again.

Forty-five minutes later the combination of sunshine through shifted blinds and the sharply piercing buzz of his alarm clock caused Axel to stir again, body moving on autopilot. The alarm was struck, a fist was jammed into sleep-crusted eyes to rub at, blankets were kicked away. Long limbs and torso swung around to plant bare feet against the cool wooden floor of the bedroom as a free hand reached for-

"…Nngh?"

Blinking and lowering his fist from his eyes Axel looked to the nightstand where he ritualistically set the glass case with the doll the red head felt a chill go through him. The case was gone… and so was the doll. "Shit." _/Did I put it back?/_

A look around the immediate area soon bared fruit; near the foot of the bed Axel found the domed glass case, cracked but not fully broken. Its wooden bottom lay closer to the night stand though the doll was nowhere in sight.

After checking the bed, under the bed, under all the pieces of furniture in the room, _in_ drawers and - just to be sure - his own person, Axel took a deep breath. "Okay, so it's gone," he muttered to himself, shoving a hand through red hair. "No biggie. Maybe Roxas grabbed it on his way out or something. Or put it away somewhere I haven't looked. The thing did freak him out." Accepting the rationalization Axel had just ten minutes to get dressed and run out the door, shoveling several mouthfuls of ham and eggs and forgoing the coffee to rush out the door. In his rush Axel didn't notice the end of rope just peeking out from underneath the table cloth, a few loose threads clinging to its middle.

~.~.~.~.~

The day seemed to drag on longer than usual, as well as come with endless problems.

Axel had taken two steps away from his building before the sky decided to open up, the red head in his not so water-resistant dark trench coat. Swearing and opting on running the six blocks to the store he nearly bowled over an old lady, stepped in a puddle that looked to be an inch but ended up being halfway up his calf, got doused in grimy water as a gypsy cab sped by and slipped a block away, wrenching his ankle and hitting the sidewalk hard on his elbow.

And that was before he even _got_ to work.

He arrived at the shop only to have his key snap off in the lock (_how_ this happened he would not be able to say. Axel had never known keys to be so brittle). Running to the nearest locksmith and having them talk with his boss they got door fixed, the truck driver with the store's order waiting impatiently. The packages of meat were unloaded with no problems but it wasn't until Axel was opening the paper wrappings to prep the meat that he discovered that they had been mislabeled. Rather than the pork shanks, beef steaks and chicken breasts, wings and thighs he had order he got in cow tongues, chicken gizzards, pig intestines and lamb. Calling the company had turned out to be a major frustration as the operator insisted that since the packs were signed for, delivered and opened they couldn't take them back.

Grinding his teeth Axel reminded himself to take several deep breaths before setting about to work with what he had. While he could use what he got to cater to particular customers they paid far more than they would normally on such parts which would count for losses to the store. Before noon he was out of the leftover stock and from then on got complaints from every customer who entered about the lack of their usual quality of meat, the red head explaining over and over again about the order mix-up.

It was with plain relief that when his boss came by to survey the damage and take in stock that Axel agreed to taking the rest of the day off. His layers of clothes hadn't fully dried and his ankle continued to throb from when he twisted it but rather than go home Axel hopped on the cross-town bus, opting on surprising his boyfriend with a visit.

_/No matter how shitty a day goes, seeing Roxas always makes me smile./_ A ghost of a smile touched his lips at that thought though it shifted to a grimace as the bus swayed, knocking other standing riders together. _/Ugh, how can he do this everyday? Though I guess it usually isn't pouring or this crowded when he leaves in the morning./_

Several blocks from his stop the click of the bus's intercom going off alerted him and the other passengers to an announcement, Axel only half-listening. "Folks it looks as if there's been an accident up between West Tremont and Jerome. We're going to make a detour up ahead so if you want to get there-"

_/Tremont and Jerome?/_ Axel was reaching for the rope buzzer without thinking, heart pounding in his chest. It could just be coincidence - likely just something with a stupid driver cutting off a bus or something just as smart - but suddenly there seemed to be a huge, ticking clock hovering over him and time was running out.

Shoving his way to the exit doors and stumbling out of the bus Axel could already see the clogging of traffic from whatever was happening up ahead. Ignoring the pelting rain and screaming from his ankle the red head ran, moving as fast as he could to the stop he was set to go to. There were people with dark umbrellas gathered at the corner and he could see the flash of red and blue lights, Axel's breath hitching when the book shop came into view.

_/Oh God, no…/_

The glass at the front of the shop was shattered, the books on display there covered in shards and getting soaked in the rain. There were the tell-tale markings of bullet holes embedded into the doorway and as Axel pushed his way through the circle of shocked and curious passerby he saw what he was dreading most.

"Roxas-"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step back." A police officer in blue and black blocked his path as Axel went under the barricade, blocking his vision of the prone blond. The red head darted around him but a firm and unforgiving grip clamped onto his elbow, several other officers noticing the struggle and starting over.

"No! Let me go! Roxas! ROXAS!"

A female who had been crouching over the blond looked up, expression grim. "Hold on, Terry. Are you Axel?"

At his name the red head nodded quickly and the woman motioned for her partner to let him go, Axel moving forward on trembling legs. Roxas's eyes were closed, normally vibrant skin nearly white. The gauze that was wrapped around his torso had probably been white at some point but was stained a queasy, thick red, blood seeping through the material as well as diluting in a pool underneath the blond. Knees finally giving out Axel dropped to the ground beside his lover, trembling hands reaching out to gather the blond into his arms.

"I wouldn't move him- he's hurt badly-" The woman was speaking but Axel wasn't hearing her. As he carefully wrapped his arms around his lover to rest his head on bent knees his eyes fluttered, lips parting in a shallow gasp. Those blue eyes stared, upward and unfocused and the blond mouthed a word, over and over. _Axel._

"I'm here." Axel took up a limp palm within his own, squeezing firmly. "I'm right here, baby. They're getting help right now, alright? Don't worry-" His voice cracked, a lump swelling there. "You'll be alright."

"…el?" Roxas's head turned, eyes trying focus on the figure blocking the downpour of rain above him. His lips were moving though Axel couldn't make out the words, shaking his head.

"Don't strain yourself, baby. Conserve your energy." _/Where the FUCK is the ambulance?/_ But Axel knew what it would be like for the emergency unit to try and get through the city. It was taxing on the best of days, nearly impossible with the downpour causing many New Yorkers to flee to cabs as a way of transport, not even considering how busy the street normally was.

The blond slowly licked his lips, swallowing before his body shook from a fit of coughing. Axel was horrified to see the dark red spreading even more quickly, arms clutching at his lover. "Please don't die," Axel whispered, rain mingling with his tears. "I need you."

Roxas seemed to smile at that, or at least try to. There was the familiar crinkling at the corners of his eyes, a brief shine to those blue eyes that he had grown to adore. "Axel," the blond said in a low but even voice, gaze brimming with emotion. "I love you. You are… the best thing to ever… happen to…"

"R-Rox-" Axel could feel the life draining out of the blond, body seeming to shrink in on itself. With one long, trembling sigh those blue eyes slowly lost their light, going dull and lifeless as Axel stared helplessly on.

Several minutes later when the paramedics finally arrived it was to a grief-stricken lover, clutching the cooling body of a small blond and crying himself horse.

~.~.~.~.~

When the rain finally subsided around midnight, Axel was still roaming the streets of New York.

He had thrown a fit when the medics tried to take the cool, pale body from his arms and ended up having to be sedated and thrown into the back of a police car. Part of him wanted to ride in the truck that Roxas was riding in. The other knew that he wouldn't stand it.

Once at the hospital he was asked a barrage of questions about the 'recently deceased,' from his name to his birthday to any living relatives. Axel answered them all through the lazy haze the drugs had put over his brain and after getting the information they needed, scolding him on such behavior when dealing with city works and having a nurse ask in a hard, uncaring voice, "Are you gonna be alright?" he was sent back into the streets, the sedatives beginning to wear off and a new wave of grief sinking in.

He walked all over the Bronx, from where they used to have coffee on Saturdays when Axel was off to meet his lover for lunch to the places they had eaten to the lot where the fair had been. He ended up standing in front of his work, the store long since closed, realizing belatedly that he had given both sets of keys to his boss and didn't have the new ones to open shop in the morning. _/Tomorrow… is there a tomorrow, really?/_

No one took notice of the slowly trudging red head as he made his way back home. A home he shared- used to share- with Roxas, the dull brick building looking especially drab and gray. He couldn't even say why he went back instead of finding a friend or going to his parents. He just… wanted to take in as much of Roxas as he could.

Pushing the door open to the apartment Axel flicked on a light, unable to see his own dull, bloodshot eyes taking it in. _/The coffee… Roxas left that for me this morning…Just hours ago…/ _

Shutting the door unconsciously behind him Axel moved to where the pot sat, brew long since cold and stale. He picked it up anyway, pouring it into Roxas's favorite mug before shuffling over to the dinning table to sit before the barely touched breakfast. Slowly, mechanically, the red head swallowed a mouthful of cold, black coffee and chewed a bite of food, unnoticing of the cold of each and added saltiness of his tears in the ham and egg mix.

When the dish sat empty and the mug as well Axel got up and poured himself another cup, drinking until the last of it was gone. Then he shuffled from he kitchen to the bedroom, not bothering to turn on the light or off the light back in the front of the apartment, collapsing face first onto distinctly Roxas-smelling sheets.

_/Roxas… Roxas… Roxas…!/_ The name repeated in his head, face buried in the blond's pillow as a dry sob was pulled from him. The world ceased to exist as the image of blond hair, sun-kissed skin and laughing blue eyes danced behind his closed lid, eventually drifting off to sleep.

~.~.~.~.~

"Come on, Axel. It's time to go," the tall figure in his room said, voice quiet and mocking with a hint of a smile in it.

Waking to the quiet voice Axel moved slowly, rolling out of bed. Still-booted feet hitting the cool wooden floor of the bedroom the red head moved towards the door, the figure silhouetted in the light from the hall. As the other turned to lead the way out Axel cast one last look at the bedroom he had shared with his former lover and said his final farewell, drained fully of tears. _/Goodbye, Roxas./_ Axel turned away, leaving the life he knew and loved behind.

_/Goodbye./_

~.~.~.~.~

**End Notes:** Ah, Axel. So sad to see you go but love watching you walk away.. Questions, comments, rants? I'm all ears lovelies.


	2. Chapter 2

Off in the distance the faint sound of music could be heard, violins and flute notes being carried in the wind. Heard over the faint sounds was that of people cheering, laughing and generally enjoying their evening and taking in the sights of the Paris street fair. Unseen to the crowds watching daring acts with fire and swords as well as eyeing peddler wares stood a lone, four-peg tent, its walls stone still against the breeze.

"You're quite good at that," a deep voice murmured, the tone tinged with erotic amusement. Sitting in a plush high backed chair with his thighs spread and pants low on his hips a gloved hand pet at bright red spikes encouragingly, ice blue eyes watching the head bob up and down. "Mm, good boy. Perhaps I shall reward you."

Axel said nothing, mouth too busy with sucking the long, slender cock before him. Formally vivid green eyes were dull, devoid of their old light as his sucked with each upward motion of his head. He had learned early on what his master favored best and turned his head to let his teeth ghost down the shaft's sides, ignoring the gag reflex as the head bumped the back of his throat. One hand touched lightly at the bit of space between Marluxia's parted thighs for balance while the other grasped the male's sacs, squeezing gently.

An appreciative sigh reached his ears and Axel felt the hand that had been petting his hair tightening, hips slamming upward and hand forcing the cock halfway down his throat and holding him there. The urge to gag accompanied by the need to breathe was nearly overwhelming; it was only ages of such treatment that kept Axel from biting down or choking on the mouthful of cock, lungs beginning to scream. Spots had begun to dance before his eyes by the time the hold on his hair relaxed, allowing the red head up enough to drag in desperate lungful of air.

The hand did not let go, however, wrist rolling to turn Axel's gaze upward. Familiar smirking lips and blue eyes bright with lust met his gaze and green eyes slid close to shut out the image.

"You're lovely like this," Marluxia purred, his other hand rising to stroke at Axel's lower lip. "On your knees, worshiping me with cock-swollen lips. The only thing better is your face covered in my cum."

Voice dull and somewhat horse Axel spoke the words he knew that the other wanted to hear. "Please, Master. Cover me with your release."

Marluxia seemed to consider this, almost absently bringing Axel's lips towards his jutting cock. Guided to the underside of the hardened member Axel attached his lips to it, tongue flicking along the sensitive vein there. The hand coaxed him up and down along it and there was a flicker of hope in the red head.

"No," the pink haired male said decisively, pulling Axel's lips away with a hard jerk that caused him to wince. "Get up on the table and lay down."

_/Fuck./_ Long fingers released his hair and Axel moved obediently, glad that at least he didn't have to bother with stripping before the man. It had been a fun game for Marluxia though after a while he had decided he liked Axel's body too much to have it covered in cloth. Laying back on the small, round seer table covered in a blood red tablecloth Axel laid back, hair and head hanging off the other side even as his rear and legs did so before the other male. It was with practiced ease that he raised his legs to grip the back of his thighs with each hand without toppling, table and all, holding himself open for Marluxia.

Axel heard the rustle of clothing followed by a 'tisk'ing sound. "What's this? One would think that you were sitting through a church sermon," the man said and Axel could feel him moving into place. "We'll fix that soon enough."

Gritting his teeth Axel stared upside-down at nothing, already growing dizzy from the position. Though the man seemed to have the sexual appetite of a gluttonous whore his body still resisted when the seer drove his cock home, moist inner walls quivering around the intruding shaft. Without pause a hard, driving pace was set, making the three-legged table do a dangerous dance on the fabric covered ground.

As much as Axel tried to ignore the process and hope that the other ended things quickly he knew it was a moot point; Marluxia got his pleasure not only with himself but in seeing Axel come undone, making him _beg_ for completion. That point was proven as the tall male found and pounded against his prostate, drawing hitched breaths with each thrust and causing Axel's previously flaccid penis to harden and swell to life.

"Much better," he heard Marluxia hum and Axel groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as the familiar sting of tears burned the back of the closed lids. Hands gripped his hips harshly, overlapping the finger-shaped bruises that were already there though the string had begun to add to his pleasure as the merciless attention to the wicked bundle of nerves sent shockwaves through his entire being.

"What is it you want, Axel? What do you need?"

Shuddering at the voice (a motion he hoped Marluxia would take for as pleasure) Axel swallowed, or rather tried to around each gasping breath, blunt nails digging into his thighs. "You…" The word was a whispered and barely reached his own ears and he knew it wasn't enough.

Thrusting slender hips rolled while buried inside of him and Axel couldn't help a hiss, nearly dropping his legs at the sensation. "I'm sorry, I did not quite get that," Marluxia replied, casual words laced with amusement. "What was that?"

"You!" The word was more of a sob than he cry and several tears squeezed out the corners of his clenched eyelids. "I need you, please! Fuck me, use me, let me come!" Part of it was practiced begging though what Axel hated the most was the piece of him that meant the words.

Apparently Marluxia was feeling generous and begun his thrusts anew, bending over Axel to bite at the bare chest before him. The formally limp length nestled in red curls was swollen and hard, slapping lightly against toned abs with each of the mysterious man's thrusts. Hands suddenly moved from Axel's hips to the back of his knees and he couldn't help a yelp as he was bent back even more, legs spread almost painfully.

Then came the words that Axel had been both dreading and anxious to hear. "You may touch yourself, now."

Hands free to move Axel grasped the end of the dangerously wobbling table while his right hand moved to his cock, stroking hard and fast. The sound of Marluxia's pleased grunts and slapping of sweat-slick skin on skin filled his ear but his mind echoed with the familiar chant of _Roxas, Roxas, -Roxas-!_

Stars seemed to explode behind his closed eyelids as Axel came, nearly biting his tongue in half to keep from crying out the name he wanted. Marluxia continued to pound into him for some minutes after, thrusts becoming irregular before going still and filling the limp male underneath him with his seed.

With a pleased sigh the delicate-looking male withdrew, letting Axel's legs drop. "Well, that was exhilarating," Marluxia murmured, adjusting his clothing. Axel didn't move for a long while though eventually he shifted, sitting up slowly. "Though I think that it is past due for us to move. Stay where you are."

Pausing as he started to get to his feet Axel sat obediently on the small table, the pain and pleasure mix of sensation from their coupling fading until he was numb, once again. The man didn't take long, returning with a cream colored cloth with golden embroidery.

"As obedient as you are now, it would be must easier to travel with you stored with the others," Marluxia said casually, snapping the cloth once with his fingers on one of its edges. "Goodnight for now, lovely Axel."

With a flick of his wrists the sheet was snapped into the air, lowering over the still red head. Rather than forming as the tall male's shape as it lowered over him the material continued down, down, until it draped over the table. A small lump rested underneath and Marluxia drew the cloth away to reveal a palm sized, fabric-made doll with an array of wild red spikes running down his back.

Picking the doll up he walked over to one of the few adornments in the room; a thigh-high chest. Opening the lid he smiled down at its contents, more of a curving of the lips rather than a true one that reached the eyes. "Hello children," he said, dropping the red haired doll down with the dozen of others. "This is Axel. Play nice, now."

Countless button eyes stared up at the pink haired male, including a pair made of vivid green glass. As the trunk closed each of the figures were cast in shadow, unknowing of if or when they would ever see the light of day again.

~.~.~.~.~

**End Notes:** Whoooo~! Another crazy ride has come to an end. I actually had several ways I was considering ending this but this one flowed straight from my brain, to my fingers, to le keyboard (I actually started AND finished it yesterday, though it was too late for me to stay up to post). Short, bitter with a tinge of angst and smearing of smut, this tale has come to an end.

It's still rather early and I've only skimmed over this a few times so if there's any glaring mistakes, feel free to throw a dictionary. Adieu!


End file.
